Whipped
This is the 3rd episode of Iron Man: Armored Avenger, 8/23/15, Cast Jack Huston as Tony Stark / Iron Man Tryese Gibson as James Rhodes Deborah Ann Woll as Pepper Potts Mark Valley as Happy Hogan Recurring Daneel Ackles as Bethany Cabe Dustin Clare as Mark Sciloti/ Whiplash Jon Hamm as Howard Stark ( Flashbacks) The Episode begins, in the year 1994, where Howard Stark, is being interviewed, by a reporter. Reporter: Mister Stark, so how is running Stark Industries? Howard: Its really good. I've got plans to send more weapons to Iraq, It shifts to Mark Scilotti's father, watching the interview. Mr. Scilotti: Well, Howard two can play, at that game, Commercial Break Present Tony is getting ready, to go out to an important meeting with the board, of Stark Enterprises. Tony receives a text from Rhodey, Rhodey In Text: There's a robbery, at 4th and Mn. Tony In Text: I'm on my way. We shift as we see Tony smiling as he is suiting up, in his new Mark Three armor. H.O.M.E.R: Were online and ready sir. Iron Man: Lets do this We see Iron Man fly off, It then cuts to a car chase and the thugs are shooting at the police. Iron Man arrives, and finds a hostage in one of the cars. Iron Man: Pull over, so things won't get difficult. The car speeds away, and Iron Man charges at the car. Iron Man: I told you, kids these days. Iron Man blasts the cars tires, and allows the police to arrest them. Iron Man: Here you, are whoa. Bethany Cabe: Hi, Iron Man, thanks for saving me. Iron Man flies off before looking down at her Iron Man: Give your Ex a second chance. Bethany looks on confused. It shifts to Tony putting on his tuxedo where, we see Happy and Pepper waiting. Happy: Where the heck were you man? Pepper: Yeah!! Your 30 minutes late. Tony: Something came up. Tony goes in the office Tony: Hey guys, sorry that I was late. Board Member#1: This is the third time this week, you've been late Happy: Its my fault, I was driving him, Tony: Happy. Happy: What? I'm trying to help you here. Tony sighs and has a Flashback, to 2007, where Tony goes to high school Young Tony: Midtown High. Young Bethany: Hey Tony! Tony looks at a Brunette girl, with a pink backpack on. Young Tony: Hey, so Prom's coming up, and I wanted to know if you could go with me. As Bethany thinks about the offer, the Flashback fades. We see Tony looking on a high tech computer screen to find any suspicious activity. Rhodey walks in, with a can of Mountain Dew. Rhodey: Even super heroes need rest. Tony: Listen, I'm just looking at the different areas of the world. Tony: H.O.M.E.R was I? H.O.M.E.R: I'm not in this sir. Rhodey laughs, and reads in a text, that Tony's Party has started. Tony and Rhodey, leave, We then shift to outside of the party, we see a man his 40's watching from afar. Scilotti: Stark, you've caused my family so much pain and suffering The camera follows the Limo, where Tony gets out of and waves to the press, and millions of people. Fan#: Oh my gosh, Its Tony Stark!! Fan#2: He's even hotter, in person. Rhodey: I'll be back. Tony: Ok. Tony, walks inside the building, and gazes around in awe. Tony: Whoa, my father built this? Unknown Woman: Hey Tony. Tony turns around, and is shocked. Tony: Bethany, Its been 8 years? Bethany: Yup, time flies. Tony: It must be hard, returning to this mess with the Iron Man. Bethany: He saved me today, he is a hero, except what some people say of him. We then, see a bullet hit through the glass, hitting people from bellow. Tony: Everyone get down!! Bethany begins screaming. Tony leaves through a hidden door, and begins running, he then sees Rhodey. Tony: Rhodey!! Rhodey: Aghh, Its bad isn't it. Tony: Let me get you to the Hospital. We shift to the Hospital where, we see Tony frantically rushing Rhodey into the Hospital Doctor: What happened? Tony: It's a long story, can you help him? Doctor: Sure, We'll get him in. Tony: Thanks Doc We cut off to a worried Tony, looking at the doctors wheel Rhodey away. Shift, to an abandon building, as we see a man, with Iron Man pictures everywhere. Mark Scilotti: You think your suit, can save people? Wait until you get a load of me. We shift, to electric whips laying on a box, Commercial Break We see, Tony replaying the images of Rhodey's shooter Tony: H.O.M.E.R go Five minutes before the shooting. H.O.M.E.R: Yes sir. Tony then sees a guy with a hood on the roof, and zooms into his face. Tony: I recognize him, Mark Scilotti! Tony gets up, and prepares to suit up. Tony: Ready H.O.M.E.R? Its time me and Mr. Scilotti had a little chat. H.O.M.E.R: Were online and ready sir. We cut to Pepper arriving, at the Hospital with flowers. Pepper: Can I visit my friend? Lady At Front Desk: Yes, what's his name? Pepper: James Rhodes, but we call him Rhodey. Lady At Front Desk: Ok, its room, 314 on the left. Pepper: Thank you, We then cut to Pepper entering the room. Pepper: Rhodey? Rhodey: Hey Pepper: I brought you flowers, I was hoping you'd like them. Rhodey: Ouch, there fine. We cut, to Iron Man flying in the air, as he sees Mark's house. He then lands Iron Man: Dang it, Its security Iron Man: H.O.M.E.R, activate my Iron tracer, Its used to disable the security system. We shift to inside, as we see Mark with a electric whips, and discovers that Iron Man is trying to break in. Mark: Bring it on. Iron Man manages to get inside the building, and flies up a fleet of stairs. H.O.M.E.R: Sir, you know you could have walked up the stairs right? Iron Man: Don't judge me. Iron Man blasts a Repulsor at Mark's door, and walks in. Iron Man: Mark Scilotti, show yourself Mark: Right here He then hits Iron Man with his electric whip, damaging Tony's suit. Iron Man: Agh!! Mark: My name is Whiplash, cool name right, Iron Man punches him in the face, and prepares to blast him, but Whiplash strikes again and aims at his Arc Reactor. Iron Man: No!!! Agghhhh. H.O.M.E.R: Suit failing sir, 10% of energy left. Iron Man: I can't let Rhodey down, Iron Man: H.O.M.E.R, were trying something new, Its called the Uni Beam H.O.M.E.R: Sir, it the suit could loose power. Iron Man: I don't care, full power Uni Beam now!!! Iron Man blasts Whiplash, which causes a major explosion, Commercial We shift, as we see, a knocked out Tony, H.O.M.E.R: 100% of power. Tony gasps for air, and sees Whiplash laying on the ground. Tony: That's for Rhodey. It cuts off, as we see Rhodey being released from the Hospital. Rhodey: Hey Tony Tony: Hi buddy, Lets go to the bunker shall we? We see, Tony looking at different Magia bases, Rhodey: Who are you looking for? Tony: It dosen't matter. The end scene shows a a guy who looks like he is in his late 30's walking up to a clerk. Clerk: Are you done for the night? Paul: Sure, but are you? Clerk: What? the guy shoots him three times, As the guy walks away he morphs into a Female, and says Madame Masque is in. End Of Episode Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Iron Man: Armored Avenger Category:Earth-101420 Category:Episode 3 Category:Bat24